Feäril
by Kaorethien
Summary: Finally with plot. An evil person threatens the lives of Estel, Legolas, and their families. Mwhahhahahha!
1. Default Chapter

Disclamier: You know, this is a very evil question, if I did own them I would not be writting this here! I'd be on a beach somewhere with them!  
  
Rating: PG (just in case)  
  
Summary: A happy story dedicated to Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel who were NOT in the movies at all. For shame! It's before the War of the Ring, Estel is back home at Rivendell. With the twins and our two favorite blonds around, its always exciting! Poor Elrond....Characters: Estel, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, Elrond, and a bunch of OC.  
  
Chapter 1: Two bored Elves.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
All was well in the Last Homely House in Imladris, the elven refuge. Or as well as it could be with the two young mischievous twin sons of Elrond. Those two elves, Elladan and Elrohir, were sitting in Elladan's room bored senseless. It was a little passed dawn and the elves couldn't sleep.  
  
"We could wake up Estel?" The younger of the two said coming up with an idea.  
  
They sat there came up with things to do for fun. At dawn, there was nothing fun to do without waking a few, or all, of the people of Imladris.  
  
"No, Estel just got home this afternoon. It would be cruel for us to wake him." Elladan said in a stern voice while trying to hide his mirth. He didn't do it so well and Elrohir noticed. He grinned.  
  
"Yes, wouldn't that be the point?" Elrohir's grin turned evil.  
  
"Elrohir?!" Elladan gasped in fake shock, which was very obvious.  
  
"HA! You know it would be fun!" Like Elrohir, Elladan also had an evil grin, but it turned into a frown when he remembered something.  
  
"What?" Elrohir asked in a concerned voice noticing his frown.  
  
"Adar told us to let him sleep." Elrohir threw up his hands in an overdramtic gesture.  
  
"There goes our fun!" Meanwhile Elladan just laughed. Elrohir pouted which just made Elladan laugh harder.  
  
"There, there, little brother, we will find something." Elladan managed to say while still laughing. His brother always made him laugh, especially very early in the morning.  
  
When their Adar told them *not* to do something, they didn't. Well, most of of the time. Elrond was a very powerful elven Lord. If he wasn't their father, they would run and hide when they did something wrong. Luckily they were his sons. And besides Estel had just got back from the south and deserved a much needed rest.  
  
"Tomorrow then?" Elrohir said thinking the same thoughts. He had his Evil Grin back.  
  
"Tomorrow it is!" Elladan grinned back.  
  
"You know what, 'Dan?" Elrohir said using the old nickname and grinning even more evil.  
  
"What, 'Ro?" Elladan also used an nickname, knowing what ever it was, was going to be fun.  
  
"Adar said nothing about waking him....."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
R/R! Give some love to these fine elves and (human)! lol they deserve it! The faster you review, the more story you'll get! 


	2. Naughty Elves

Here we go!  
  
Elven Kitten: u should get that checked out. lol all those personalitys....  
  
burgermeister: heh. glad i dont have bros like them!  
  
Lady Kat: That was them?!!?! yay!  
  
Citti Kitty Monroe: you wanted more?  
  
After being completely brainwashed by cassia and sio... estel's mom died with his father and was raised by Elrond and co.   
  
Elrond = Ada  
  
Elladan + Elrohir = brothers  
  
Glorfindel = mother hen  
  
Legolas = very cute.. noyes...*best*friend of Estels  
  
~`~`~`~  
  
Estel woke up to loud voices. he instanly reconized the voices of Elladan and Elrohir, his two foster brothers.  
  
'What trouble did they get into now?'  
  
He smiled when he thought that. At nearly three thousand years old, they still acted like they were children. And they would say the samething about him, except the three thousand part. Estel reconized another loud voice he had known all through his life - Glorfindel!  
  
He hadn't got to see Glorfindel when he returned. The last time Estel had seen him was more than five years ago. He had to admit he had missed the blond.  
  
But now it sound as if Glorfindel were giving the twins a lecture. Estel had got *many* lectures while growing up.   
  
He got up and walked towards the door. He looked outside into the hall. What he saw next made him double-over in laughter.  
  
There next to the twins, stood a pink, normally blond, haired elf.  
  
"I like it Glorfi! It suits you very well." Estel managed to say after he finished laughing his ass off. He was the brother of the twins after all.  
  
"See! That's exactly what we said!" The twin on the left, of course, Elladan said camly.  
  
Glorfindel turned his pink head and glared.  
  
"What do you mean by this pink *suits* me?" Glofindel's glare could now frighten the most bravest Elf, Man, Hobbit, Balrog, Dwarf, or even Orc. But they didn't notice since almost always seeing that glare.  
  
"All we mean is it's fitting! And it brings out the blueness of your eyes. Very handsome!" It was now the elf on the right that spoke. Know as twin#2. But mostly know as Elrohir.  
  
"Handsome, indeed!" Elladan spoke in a light tone. Not of one that who will be killed in a moments time. Meanwhile Estel just leaned against the wall and laughed.  
  
"You could have done this to Estel!"   
  
Oh, if looks could kill.....  
  
"Hey! On my first night back? They wouldn't! I believe it's because of this certain Elven Lord who would kill them... and besides my hair is to dark for them to do that to me." Estel said then went back to laughing.  
  
"That is why we choose you! We could have done it to Legolas, but we don't love him as much as you." With that the twins went to hug Glorfindel.  
  
A fair, blond hair elf stuck out his head and did exactly what Estel did.  
  
Laughed his ass off.  
  
"Glorfindel! You look stunning!"  
  
Glor continue to glare.  
  
"I will get you two back for this!" With saying that Glor stormed off.  
  
"Am I next?" The elven prince of Mirkwood asked as if already knowing the answer.  
  
"No, no. We were thinking about dying your hair green to match your trees, but your would come after us."  
  
"Again..."  
  
"And be banned from your kingdom."  
  
"Again..."  
  
"I would *love* to hear about this said banning?" The human asked the three.  
  
"Yes, but over breakfast I'm starving!"  
  
"All of dying Glor's hair pink made you hungry?" The sleepy blond asked.  
  
"How did you guess?"   
  
"You two are evil."   
  
"Wait until he opens his closet....."  
  
~`~`~`~  
  
Til next chapter, hope you like! heh heh evil twins.... sorry for misspellings! i suck at all things english! 


	3. A Walk in the Forest

SilverKnight7: I'm a little slow with the update...  
  
Elven Kitten: of course. I pride myself in being mean. yes what is in his closet.. 'Elenmeoi', I love it!   
  
pua lahi lahi: Thank you. I LOVE YOU!  
  
Purplefluffychainsaw: they would pull a prank on Arwen and they probably have! If they did, she probably got back at them ;) she is their sister after all. But currently shes in lothlorien. I love your name too.  
  
Amlee: to look foward to updates is gonna be lloonnnggg...  
  
Like I said before - I'm lazy lol. what? I am! My Legolas Muse is pouting and saying there should be more Leggy, so I must abied by him.  
  
THANKS TO MY BELOVED BETA: ALY K!!  
  
~`~  
  
Their breakfast was uneventful beside Glorfindel the blond, now pink, storming out when Elrond couldn't stop laughing at him. The elda was probably off somewhere plotting his revenge. Knowing that, the twins had no trouble eating. They should have been worried, knowing Glorfindel was also very good at doing pranks. They had forgotten about Glor's closet incident.  
  
When the meal was done Legolas and Estel went to venture outside in the beautiful forests. The twins had commented that Legolas and Estel were bound to get injured soon...they hadn't in a while. Elrond didn't like that and had tried to hide everything he considered to be dangerous, basically everything that got into their hands. With Legolas and Estel, everything was dangerous.  
  
They walked side-by-side and talked about things that hadn't been covered on the way there. It felt like they were in the wild, but without their beloved bows and blades. Elrond had taken them ealier, knowing their reputation much to the twins jest.  
  
Estel was young, even by normal human standards, but to Legolas he was a mere child! Legolas had known Estel since the former was a child. Estel had just been taken in by his foster family. His mother and father had been killed by orcs around his second birthday. Legolas hated orcs beyond reason. He knew the twins hated them even more because of what happened to their naneth. At the moment he knew he shouldn't be thinking about that, knowing he would get angry. So he turned to ask Estel a question he had been wondering about.  
  
"So, how long do you want to stay here?"  
  
"In a hurry to get back out there? Do you know something I don't?" Estel jested. "Do you know of the twins latest prank, perhaps?"  
  
"No. It's not that, it's just...it's not that I don't love it here. I just miss Greenwood."   
  
"I know the feeling. Whenever we go to Greenwood I always miss here."  
  
A loud crash accompanied his words. They looked at each other and knew.  
  
The twins.  
  
Ignoring that interuption, Estel carried on.  
  
"We could stay here for a few months, if you want. I know ada will be overprotective and worried."  
  
"He's always overprotective and worried."  
  
"Good point."  
  
They both smiled and continued walking.   
  
Estel knew his Sindarin friend loved it at Imladris, it was like his second home, but he knew Legolas also missed his family. Just a few months here and then they would go back there. Legolas had been his friend for as long as he could remember. He was basically the only person besides the twins, sometimes, that his ada would let him travel with. Thranduil and Elrond were far from friends. They had to be civil because their wives were very good friends. Because of that the twins and Legolas, and now Estel had become like brothers. Legolas was the only child, so of course he enjoyed all of the time he spent around them.   
  
They walked back to find out what the twins had done. Halfway there they decided to race.  
  
Legolas won.  
  
Estel was never going to live this down.  
  
~`~  
  
click the 'Go' button. it has magical powers... 


	4. Is it worth it?

Amlee: You reviewing kinda made me go faster....kinda lol. Oh yes! Elrond will be mended many bones soon!  
  
Lily Frost: Living with The twins does that to you.  
  
Kate the Tigeress: you will fear for them a whole lot more soon. Mwhahahhahah!  
  
leggylover03: And then what happened? This is what happened!  
  
Elven Kitten: What happen wont matter! lol its just the twins! (famous last words)  
  
Eeeee! dont hurt me. lol i havent updated in like 4 months, but today was my last day of school (and 8th grade YAYAYA!) so i decided to give this to you. even tho i have finals tomorrow. Bah! finals! Bah! This turned a little angst for Estel. Self-pity Aly K called it. Blame Leggylover03! all her fault for corrupting me!!! Im gonna have to change this to action/adventure soon. I not telling! Mwhahahhaha!  
  
Read!  
  
And he didn't.  
  
Poor Estel was still trying to live it down. Just because the stupid elf could run faster. Oh yeah, what were they, like, five? It was Estel that started the race, but that was beside the point. Legolas probably cheated. Yes, the elf used its 'magical' elf powers. Estel didn't know what that was, but his pride would be fine.   
  
Estel had been sitting outside just enjoying the sunshine. He was flat on his back just staring at the sky. It had the puffy white clouds and Estel was feeling like he was a child making the shape of the clouds into things.  
  
He had escaped outside sometime ago after Glorfindel had gotten his revenge on the brethren Elladan and Elrohir, something that involved some paint and something green. He didn't stay long enough to find out. The twins knew the risks of getting into pranks with Glorfindel. He had learned that after the time when Estel stole all of Glorfindel's clothes after he went swimming. Lets say that Estel's food was just a '_wee_' bit salty after that.  
  
He heard some yelling that came from the main house. 'Dan and 'Ro had bigger mouths than young children, and still acted like it too. He got up from the ground and brushed some grass off of himself. There was a stiffness in his muscles.   
  
'You're getting old, Estel.' He told himself this, knowing it was the truth. He knew the twins, his blond friend, and even his ada knew this was true. They just weren't willing to accept it. Ada had dealt with it before the hard way and even the brethren with Estel ancestors. But Legolas had not. Estel knew he was going to die, that was the Gift and Doom of Men, to put it so bluntly. He really hoped it was the more the Gift part. Hope. Estel. That's ironic. Estel wasn't even his birth name.  
  
It was Aragorn. And then it's that. He was going to have to face up to his destiny sometime. He was named Estel for a reason.   
  
And in these moods he would always think of Arwen, not that he didn't always think of her, all the guilt would come back. He wanted the one thing that his family loved the most. And after everything that they did for him. He remembered the time when ada talked to him about Arwen over two decades ago. He flinched, he didn't think more guilt could come but it did. He knew these thoughts would tear him apart.   
  
He shook his head and walked back to the house, he had to stop thinking.  
  
"And he did it all in one night!"  
  
Elladan was going on about a story that Estel was listening to half-heartedly at dinner. He still couldn't get that mood from ealier away. Even food wouldn't help, his family always would say he was a bottomless pit. The twins should talk! He was currently stabbing his fork into some green vegetable. It was looking kind of squshy.  
  
Elrond was looking at his son while Elladan was talking. Something was wrong. He was way too quite tonight. Elrond didn't think the green vegetable deserve that much stabbing. What was the green vegetable?  
  
"Elladan, that was not how it went!"  
  
"Yes it was!"  
  
"I think 'Ro is right."  
  
"No one asked you, Legolas! Who's right, Estel?"  
  
Estel jerked his head up after hearing his name. He didn't even listen to half of what they were saying.   
  
"Um, I think 'Ro."  
  
"What! Estel doesn't know what he is saying! Losing your memory, eh, Estel? Almost as bad as ada!"  
  
"Hey! I'm right here, Elladan!"  
  
"I know, ada, I am too. Your eyesite isn't that bad is it?"   
  
"Hey!"  
  
Estel took Elladan's meaning in a different way. After what he was thinking this afternoon didn't help.  
  
"Ada, can I be excused?"  
  
"Yes, are you feeling alright" He looked at him like he could see right through him. Which was not a good feeling right now.  
  
"Yeah, just tired."  
  
Elrond gave him a look and nodded. Something was wrong.  
  
"Good night."  
  
The three younger elves stopped their little fight long enough to say good night to Estel. No one would ever have expected what would happen in just a few weeks from that time.  
  
Mwhahahahah! Evil Cliffy! well not as bad as the ones to come! ok see you in 4 months! nooo just kidding! The go button is still magical if you wanted to know. 


	5. Revenge

theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith: the banning incident? hmmmmm, oh yes it is when the twins were at Mirkwood visiting Legolas, when they were like 200 or so, they pulled a prank on young Legolas and Thranduil is really overprotective of his only child so, he banned them. lol but Legolas said that that was really harsh and it was just a joke. So Thranduil unbanned them and then he and Legolas got back at the twins. heehee good times. good times.  
  
Elven Kitten: you mean when I was just starting my exams, you were already finished! pout no fair. But we can all enjoy that the little kids have to go an extra few days after we are done. HeeHee! Suckers!  
  
A Sly Fan: no, not four months. People will come after me with pitchforks. giggle I love pitchforks!   
  
leggylover03: We all love Estel angst. Just wait until later Mwhahahaha!!!  
  
Im going to a place near Flordia this week!!! and Im staing there for a week! Its gonna be great!

He was not liking this.  
  
He was not sure how this had started, but it would be hard to end. It was suppossed to be practice, in truth, it was really a game. Like most men he liked his pride. Men!   
  
He was still not liking this.  
  
He had no idea how Elladan had got so great with a sword. It was known that he was one the best archers in Middle-Earth, but he was also excellent with a sword too.   
  
Legolas Thranduilion was sparing with Elladan Peredhil, and losing, badly.  
  
"I have spared with you many times, Elladan, why are you winning?!"  
  
"Legolas this is sparing, not a game! Wait, are you saying that I've always lost before?"  
  
"Most of the time-Hey, you just said lost! Why say that if it's not a game?!"  
  
"I, lose, most of the time? Ha, I never lose... and I never said it wasn't a game!"  
  
"What?! Yes, you did!"  
  
"When?!"  
  
"Just now!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Children!"  
  
Legolas and Elladan both look over by a tree. There sitting against it is, of course, Elrohir. He was glaring at the two and was doing a very good angry Elrond glare. There on his lap was a book, probably there for him to read. And next to the younger twin was a big lump named Estel fast asleep.  
  
"You two are going to wake up Estel!"  
  
"I don't think a herd of oliphants could do that."  
  
It was true that Estel was a very deep sleeper. The twins had done many pranks on him to see what made him wake up, few worked.  
  
Legolas and Elladan sheathed their swords and sat next to Elrohir and Estel.   
  
"So, who won?"  
  
"Elrohir! It's not suppossed to be a game! It's practice!"  
  
"Yeah, I heard your earlier discussion. Still, who won?"  
  
"It was never a game!"  
  
"'Dan, it started when ada first let us have swords."  
  
"It-"  
  
"Just admitt it, Legolas was right and you won your little sparing."  
  
"Oh, Elrohir, what would we ever do without you to point out the ovious things?"  
  
Elrohir maintaned his dignity and then stuck out his tongue.   
  
"All three of you are oliphants." The former motionless lump was now speaking in a husky, sleepy voice.  
  
"It's alive!"  
  
"Shut up. We better get back before ada thinks we injuried ourselves."  
  
"He is always thinking that. He needs no help."  
  
"With you three as sons..."Meanwhile in a cave in some mountain, an evil intruder was soon coming to make their lives a living hell. He would get the thing he has always wanted: revenge.Mwhahahahahah!!!!! I finally have a plot!!! its so exciting! 


End file.
